


Hold On

by ruric



Category: Chase (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: Jimmy's not quite sure when thisthingbetween them started.
Relationships: Annie Frost - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jenab's 2010 prompt: Chase, Annie/Jimmy, he's started to hold onto her just a little bit longer after one of her reckless moves.

Jimmy's not quite sure when this _thing_ between them started. 

They'd slipped into an easy friendship from the day they started working together because they meshed so well. They can both be reckless but the way it's worked until now, is that Annie's tendency to go in hot has been tempered by his need to plan things out. The reverse has been true too. When he's lost it and wanted to make someone hurt, she's been the one telling him softly, voice threaded with steel, to take a breath and _wait_.

He can remember with startling clarity the moment he knew they were more than friends – the day they slipped from friends and partners to family. He'd been having a shitty couple of months, they were working flat out, his marriage was disintegrating and sleeping through a night was something he only vaguely remembered doing. After a brutal chase they'd finally cornered the suspect, what they didn't know was that he had an accomplice. 

Jimmy's attention had wandered and it had been Annie who took out the guy creeping up on him, knife in hand. That night in the bar she'd matched him shot for shot. He'd told her about his wife, not knowing whether he wanted to save what the hell they had or walk out for good, and how he'd been sleeping in his truck for the last week. She'd bundled them into a cab, shoved him on her couch, thrown a blanket over him and told him to get some sleep. The next morning he'd woken to coffee and fresh bagels from the shop on the corner and they'd driven to work hashing over what had gone well and what had gone badly on the previous job.

What he can't work out is when _family_ tipped over into this _thing_ they're not acknowledging. 

He can see it in her eyes sometimes, in the way she'll look at him when she thinks he's not aware and then drop her gaze when he turns to her. He feels it written over his face when she doesn't stop, her need for action overruling the need to wait and she goes in hot, ignoring his words and his hand reaching out to restrain.

He's started to hold on to her just a little bit longer after one of her reckless stunts and god alone knows there's enough of them that he finds his arms wrapping around her once a week at least. But she's always pushed away before, hands flat against his chest, hips braced, her back pushing against the circle of his arms.

Now he's put everything on the line to get her back from Cordova's men. He hangs back, lets the others welcome her back first, anything he might say caught in his throat because he's dangerously close to stepping over the line they've been dancing around.

The others draw back giving them a little privacy and this time, when his arms wrap around her, she leans into him. He can feel the warm of huff of her breath against his chest, feel her fingers curling into shirt against his back. She rests her head over his heart and sighs softly, as hearing its frantic hammering brings her some comfort. His cheek brushes her hair and he can smell her, the scent of fear and anger and adrenalin. 

He closes his eyes, breathes her in and hangs on and telling himself it's enough.


End file.
